


Corpse Groom

by Mars_hylian



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Character Undeath, F/M, Incest, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Male Character, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Soul Selling
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_hylian/pseuds/Mars_hylian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Van Dort es la hija rebelde de Victor y Victoria Van Dort. Marcada por su condición de mujer de la Era Victoriana, su madre le insiste constantemente por un casamiento con un joven Lord. El matrimonio arreglado no le asusta, pero tampoco le interesa. ¿Podrá escabullirse de las garras de la obligación a la par que encuentra el amor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emily Van Dort

Emily Van Dort suspiró por enésima vez en ese día. Enserio detestaba las reuniones que organizaba su madre lunes, miércoles y viernes con las demás señoritas y sus madres para tomar el té y discutir los últimos chismorreos en el pueblo de Whitechurch.  
Solía sentarse y no hablar con nadie, fingir una que otra sonrisa, una mordidita al pastelillo más cercano, un ocasional sorbito de té negro, una risita para celebrar la broma de alguna dama y una mirada cómplice con su propio reflejo en la ventana. Daba igual cuánto lo intentara su madre, a Emily no le interesaba relacionarse socialmente y punto.

No obstante, el baile que organizarían en casa de Haley Kingsley por su cumpleaños diez y seis sí que despertaba el interés de Emily. Después de todo sería la primera vez que tendría la oportunidad de conocer caballeros, e incluso un potencial esposo.

Por supuesto la idea de un matrimonio arreglado no aterrorizaba tanto a Emily como a las otras jóvenes, pues a sus padres les había funcionado muy bien; mas estaba muy nerviosa por arruinar todo con su poco aceptada personalidad.

Emily Van Dort solía ser muy extrovertida y risueña cuando se encontraba a solas, pero extremadamente retraída y dispersa en público. Básicamente, vivía en las nubes. Odiaba todas las actividades de señorita como el bordado o la danza y podía incluir tal vocabulario vulgar en sus pensamientos que hasta el más tosco marinero sentiría una profunda envidia; aunque nada de eso saliera de su boca. Odiaba las mentiras, pero le encantaba mentirle a su madre para escaparse durante la siesta e internarse en el bosque, donde podía ser ella misma sin que nadie la reprochara. Ni siquiera su padre, a quien Emily adoraba con toda el alma podía acercársele cuando estaba enojada y las criadas huían cuando pasaba llorando de rabia hacia su habitación. Sin embargo, amaba los dulces y el invierno, pero más que nada, amaba a su hermano.

Vincent era dos años mayor que ella, y siempre se robaba los suspiros de todas las muchachas que iban a la casa a tomar el té por las tardes; sin embargo tenía tan poco interés por relacionarse como su hermana. Se levantaba muy temprano cada mañana y salía a pasear hasta el mediodía. Comía con la familia sólo por tranquilizar un poco a su madre y compartir con Emily; y se encerraba en la biblioteca hasta altas horas de la noche, si no se quedaba dormido sobre los libros, aún con la ventana abierta y la lámpara encendida.

Emily no podía reprimir una sonrisa pícara al recordar la imagen de su hermano babeando sobre el fino escritorio de ébano cuando su madre le dio un golpe en las costillas.

—¿Eh?

—La señora Caine te preguntó algo —le riñó su madre por lo bajo.

—Oh, excúseme, Mrs. Caine. ¿Le importaría repetir la pregunta?

_Maldita bruja. Tengo cosas más importantes en las qué pensar que sus estúpidos chismorreos._

—Por supuesto que no, querida. Te pregunté si ya escogiste el traje para el baile en honor a la hija de los Kingsley.

_Lo que me faltaba. Detesto ese vestido._

—Sí señora. Es muy hermoso, ya lo verá usted —soltó Emily, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa.

—Bueno, ya saben lo que dicen, la primera impresión siempre es lo más importante, especialmente si se trata de los hombres —bromeó otra dama.

_Olvidaste mencionar el dinero en sus bolsillos._

Todas rieron con aquel mesurado "Jo jo jo" que Emily tanto odiaba. Si querías reír, debías hacerlo bien.

Con un poco de maña logró escabullirse de la atención de las señoras y se perdió en su mundo de sueños. Miraba la nieve caer por la ventana, a la par que el viento aullaba con ese canto lúgubre. Pensaba en escaparse esa noche para ver las estrellas con tranquilidad, pero si seguía nevando así tendría que quedarse en casa.

—Al menos podrías intentar no arruinar la cena de mañana, Emily —le dijo Victoria cuando estuvieron solas—. Me costó mucho lograr que te invitaran a esa fiesta. Así nunca conseguirás un marido.

_Primero, la invitación decía "A los Van Dort", yo no estaba específicamente invitada hasta que insististe. Segundo, haré lo que pueda para no terminar sobre el pastel, pero no prometo nada._

—Sí, madre —respondió secamente.

Emily esperó pacientemente a que sus padres se durmieran y todas las mucamas se acosaran para ir a la biblioteca y encontrarla vacía. Vincent se había ido a la cama temprano esa noche, dejándola con la manta que llevaba para él en las manos. Sin perder tiempo se abrigó con ella y salió al frío de la noche, observando la luna invernal.


	2. Claro de luna

El viento gélido le ponía la nariz roja, lacerando la piel de su rostro, pero era más agradable que quedarse en casa y tener pesadillas toda la noche. Esa era la maldición que Emily siempre llevaba sobre los hombros. Por alguna razón, los más horrendo sueños se concentraban en ella cada noche, haciéndola despertar con gritos y un sudor frio cristalizado en su frente. Jamás le había contado a nadie que pasaba por su cabeza mientras dormía, y había jurado continuar en silencio, pues algunas de sus pesadillas le parecían tan perturbadoras que temía ser llevada a un manicomio de por vida.

En menos de diez minutos había llegado a los límites del pueblo y cruzaba el puente para llegar a la pequeña iglesia, en lo lindes del bosque. Hacía un frío de muerte, pero el cielo era tan hermoso que poco importaba el vendaval azotando su cara. El brillo del universo acompañó sus pasos, internándose en la espesura, iluminada por la luna de media noche. Nada se oía más que el ulular de la brisa entre los árboles. Era como si no hubiera otro ser vivo sobre la tierra.

Emily soltó una risita ante aquel pensamiento, especialmente porque acababa de llegar al cementerio. Por extraño que pareciera, se sentía en paz cerca de aquel lugar. Pasó por entre las lápidas en silencio, procurando no molestar a los muertos y finalmente llegó al claro que se encontraba cruzando el riachuelo congelado.

Limpió la nieve de un enorme tocón de roble y se recostó sobre él. Era tan grande que le podría servir de cama de no ser porque las piernas le quedaban colgando por el borde, pero no podía encontrarse en un mejor lugar. A veces, Emily sentía pena por el pobre árbol, talado tal vez más de 50 años atrás, pero era el punto focal de aquel lugar especial, ese en el que nadie podía decir nada al respecto, ese que nadie conocía, ese que era escenario de tan alegres y melancólicos momentos en la vida de Emily. En realidad, allí se dirigía principalmente cuando estaba triste, buscando un lugar en el cual llorar en paz.

Emily era de esas personas que detestaba ser consolada. Por un lado era reconfortante saber que alguien se preocupaba por ella, pero por otro, no podía soportar el escuchar las palabras de aliento, que solo le recordaban por qué estaba tan triste y la hacían llorar aún más. Estaba tan arraigado ese estado de soledad en su ser, que muchas veces se preguntó si no sería mejor morir de una vez y olvidar todo, mas una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza siempre le replicaba que el momento adecuado estaba aun lejos. Una voz dulce y a la vez algo amarga. No tenía idea de la razón, pero en ocasiones era tan familiar…

Una estrella fugaz, pasando por su desenfocado campo de visión la despertó del ensueño. La luna comenzaba a acercarse al horizonte. Eran aproximadas las tres de la mañana. Sus padres despertarían en unas horas y Emily no quería que nadie supiera que había estado fuera, además de que sus extremidades, envueltas en la húmeda manta se habían entumecido hacía bastante rato. Si no se refugiaba pronto iba a coger un resfriado colosal y su madre la castigaría un mes por arruinar el baile de esa noche. Con prontitud se levantó como pudo y tomo rumbo de vuelta al pueblo.

Al llegar a casa, encontró la ventana del salón por la que había salido cerrada con seguro.

_¡¿Pero qué demonios?!_

Trató de forzar la ventana, pero fue inútil. Intentó de desempañar un poco el cristal y alabado fuera, allí estaba Vincent, dormido en el sillón de su padre. Emily golpeó el cristal y gritó el nombre de su hermano tan fuerte como se atrevió para no despertar a todo el vecindario. El muchacho desertó pronto, se restregó los ojos y miró confundido hacia la ventana. Soltó un leve suspiro al ver la enrojecida y aliviada cara de su hermanita, congelándose allá afuera. Él abrió la ventana y se inclinó hacia afuera.

—Tal vez debería dejarte ahí afuera. Así no tendría que bailar contigo esta noche.

—¿Y quién dijo que tendrías que bailar conmigo? —rezongó ella, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—¿Quién más bailaría con esos dos pies izquierdos tuyos?

—Eres un tonto.

Pero Emily sabía, que por la sonrisa en aquel rostro todo estaría bien. Sin esperar más, saltó al cuello de su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo, no sin olvidar susurrar un leve “gracias” en su oído. Vincent la ayudó a entrar y cerró la ventana de nuevo. Aquí nada pasó.

—Bueno, ve a abrigarte, estás helada, igual que un muerto.

Emily hizo una mueca y un pequeño “Oooh”, imitando pobremente a un fantasma. Luego le quitó las gafas a su hermano y comenzó a limpiarlas con su vestido.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Las vas a ensuciar más! ¿No ves como llevas esa ropa?

Sin perder tiempo, las volvió a colocar en su lugar, sobre la nariz de Vincent, dejándolo ciego momentáneamente; le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de puntillas hacia su habitación.


	3. El misterio de la aristocracia

—Emily, ¿ya estás lista? —dijo la voz de Victoria a través de la puerta.

—Un minuto, mamá, voy enseguida.

Emily terminó de recoger su cabello castaño oscuro en una trenza, el cual contrastaba perfectamente con el vestido azul pálido que su madre le había obligado a usar. Tenía la cintura ceñida y una falda con bolados, un poco recogidos que dejaban entrever una tela más oscura debajo. En realidad era bonito, pero Emily odiaba el hecho de que solo combinara con zapatos de tacón alto.  Por ella, hubiera ido descalza, y planeaba quitarse los zapatos bajo la mesa durante la cena.

Emily llevó sus zapatos en la mano hasta la puerta de la casa y se los puso a toda prisa antes de salir y congelarse los pies, pero olvido ajustar las correas y perdió uno a medio camino hasta el carruaje. Después de desternillarse de risa, Vincent lo recogió y se lo ajustó apropiadamente en el tobillo.

—Que esto no pase otra vez. ¿Y si un caballero te ve?

—Muy bien, mamá, lo siento —se excusó—. ¿Y bien? —continuo, mirando a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, hija?

—¿Dónde está el regalo para Haley Kingsley?

—Ahh, bueno… yo… creo que lo olvidé en casa…

—¡Víctor Van Dort! ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante? —exclamó una escandalizada Victoria— ¿Vincent, puedes ir por él, por favor?

Un par minutos después, Vincent regresó con el regalo en mano y por fin partieron hacia la mansión de los Kingsley. Era un camino bastante largo, pues la mansión se encontraba en las afueras, del lado opuesto del pueblo, subiendo por un torcido camino hasta una colina. Allí el paisaje era bastante más solitario y el clima más frío que en el pueblo y si querías encontrar algún animal, debías bajar al menos un par de kilómetros a la redonda, pero cualquiera hubiera dado lo imposible por vivir en aquella casa.

Los Kingsley eran una familia muy reconocida, siendo que Harrison Kingsley era el dueño de la principal compañía proveedora de té de la Reina, de modo que el dinero le reventaba los bolsillos. Aquella mansión parecía un castillo en miniatura que solo se abría a un público selecto una vez al año, en el cumpleaños de Haley. Y los Van Dort habían tenido la suerte de ser parte de ese público selecto. Bueno, tampoco es que fuera demasiada sorpresa.

Víctor Van Dort manejaba magistralmente el negocio que había heredado de sus padres, de modo que era uno de los comerciantes más famosos en toda la zona. De hecho, en breve planeaba abrir su propia fábrica en Londres, así que a los Kingsley les convenía su amistad en tan propicio momento. Nunca se sabe cuando puedas necesitar dinero o alguno que otro favor.

Emily no podía soportar la idea de que solo pudiera visitar la casa más bonita del lugar debido al dinero de su padre, pero un baile era un baile, y trataría de dar su mejor esfuerzo para llamar la atención de algún chico. Después de todo iba a casarse en algún momento, quisiera o no. Mejor que fuera con un caballero,  guapo y al que le gustara de verdad.

Al momento de bajarse del carruaje, Emily se aseguro de tener los tacones bien ajustados y se ayudó de la mano de Vincent para no quedar enterrada en la nieve. No quería mojar su vestido y agarrar el refriado apocalíptico del que se había escapado la noche anterior. Afortunadamente, llegó a la puerta de la mansión totalmente seca, pero un poco despeinada por el viento invernal.

El mayordomo les abrió la puerta con una reverencia, les dio la bienvenida, les recibió los abrigos y les indicó que pasaran al salón. Emily lo miró asombrada, ya que en su casa no había mayordomo, solo una criada “jefe”, que regulaba absolutamente todo lo que pasaba dentro de sus muros con mano de hierro. De hecho, era tan estricta que podría ser la criada personal de su mismísima majestad.

La niña se arregló un poco el cabello con las manos y miró a su madre, buscando su aprobación. Victoria asintió con una sonrisa y le dio un empujoncito, animándola a pasar al enorme salón, donde ya había al menos veinte personas danzando en pequeños círculos al ritmo del _Danubio Azul_ , un vals que provocaba tal exasperación a Emily que solo quería salir corriendo.

_¿No pudieron escoger alguna melodía más corta?_

Saludaron a varios invitados a la par que paseaban por la enorme instancia. Era una habitación realmente enorme; de pisos relucientes, cortinas magníficas y una exquisita araña colgando del techo para iluminar todo con la perfecta claridad que demanda una fiesta de tal calibre.

El vals se detuvo al fin y comenzó otro inmediatamente. Entonces se reveló la estrella de aquella estrepitosa algarabía de aplausos. Haley Kingsley había estado bailando con el joven Lloyd Regnard, a quien ahora arrastraba fuera de la pista. Haley se veía agotada y se sostenía el vientre con la mano libre. Él protestó algo y ella rió con dificultad, pues su diafragma ya no aguantaría otra ronda.

Tras tomar un pequeño respiro, la pareja se acercó a los Van Dort y saludaron con total cortesía. Mientras Haley conversaba alegremente con Victor acerca de negocios, Emily se quedó mirando al joven Regnard con curiosidad, y no sin cierto descaro. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su nariz totalmente recta, que le daba a su rostro cierto aspecto anguloso. Después se fijó en sus ojos, de un ámbar rojizo poco natural, no muy brillantes o expresivos, pero sí eran intrigantes de algún modo.

Para cuando Emily se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo como una idiota, era demasiado tarde. Él se había volteado al sentir aquella intensa mirada sobre sí, y sus ojos se encontraron. Avergonzada, Emily apartó la vista y se sonrojó irrevocablemente. Afortunadamente, Victoria estaba conversando con la madre de Haley y nunca se enteró de aquel fatídico incidente.

El joven se acercó a ella.

_¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡DEMONIOS!_

—Buenas noches, _madam_ —dijo con voz suave.

Emily se armó de valor y levantó la mirada, pero no pudo decir una sola palabra. Era la oportunidad de su vida y la estaba arruinando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El vestido de Emily (encontrado al azar mientras navegaba en Internet):  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3bomrGb2v1rt9y0oo3_400.jpg


	4. Directo en el orgullo...

Al notar el silencio incómodo, él pensó rápidamente en algo que decir.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Emily Van Dort. Es todo un gusto —dijo, galante. Tomó su mano y le dio un suave beso.

Emily pudo sentir como la sangre subía por su rostro. Las palmas comenzaron a sudarle bajo los guantes de seda y su corazón latía con fuerza. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma ante algún caballero. Había leído en muchos libros que eso ocurría, pero jamás creyó que pudiera llegar a vivirlo en carne propia. ¿Estaba bien?

_ A quién le importa eso. Es tan guapo… _

—Ah, esto… el placer es todo mío, Lord Regnard —dijo al fin. No podía continuar callada sin parecer grosera. Era todo o nada con este chico. Sonrió levemente e hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

—¿Lord? Oh, no. Por favor, llámame Lloyd.

_ ¿Acaso me acababa de tutear? Qué grosero. Si apenas nos conocimos. _

—Discúlpeme si mi pregunta es ignominiosa, ¿pero no resultaría molesto para Lady Kingsley que le llamara por su nombre de pila?

—¿Haley? —replicó, mirándola con confusión. De repente su expresión pasó a ser de vergüenza—. ¡Ay, no! Qué terrible malentendido. Haley no es más que mi prima.

Emily sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, saltaría por una ventana y jamás lo volvería a ver. Nunca había pasado tal vergüenza. Bueno, tal vez sí,  el día en que su hermano entró en su habitación cuando una de las criadas le estaba apretando el corsé. Él se puso tan rojo que parecía haber drenado absolutamente toda la sangre de su cuerpo hacia el rostro. Emily emitió tal grito que el pobre chico salió despavorido y no pudieron mirarse a los ojos durante un mes.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, Mi Lord… quiero decir, Lloyd. En tal caso, siéntase completamente libre de llamarme como a usted le parezca.

—Jaja, está bien, señorita Emily. ¿Me harías el honor de bailar la siguiente canción conmigo?

En ese momento apareció el mayordomo, ataviado de pies a cabeza en un frac negro, perfectamente planchado. Emily pensó que era incluso más guapo que el joven que la acompañaba, pero demasiado mayor. El hombre les solicitó a todos los invitados que siguieran al comedor, pues era hora de la cena. Ella volteó a ver a Lloyd algo sonrojada.

—Está bien, señorita Emily, mi oferta estará en pie toda la noche.

Ambos se disculparon y tomaron rumbo en busca de sus familiares.

En sí, la cena fue totalmente aburrida, aunque la comida no decepcionó ni a Vincent Van Dort, quien (aunque no lo pareciera) era probablemente el invitado con el paladar más exigente. Emily, por otro lado, no era refinada, pero la cantidad era muy importante para ella, y comió todo lo que pudo sin parecer un pozo sin fondo cuando su madre no la estaba mirando. Los problemas llegaron cuando estaban sirviendo el postre.

Tal y como había planeado, Emily se quitó aquellos molestos tacones y los escondió bajo el largo mantel que cubría con total esmero la enorme mesa. Supo que pronto tendrían que levantarse, y no podía simplemente dejar que los ortos invitados descubrieran que una señorita no soportaba unos zapatos, así que tuvo que fingir que había perdido la servilleta y tener una excusa para poder ajustárselos de nuevo. Su hermano que se sentaba justo al lado, vio todo, pero decidió callar y reservar esa valiosa información para algún chantaje futuro.

—Te felicito, Emily —soltó de repente su madre.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te vi charlando con el hijo de los Regnard. Son una familia rica e influyente. Parece que has atraído a un muy buen partido.

Emily se sonrojó profundamente. Víctor calló, incómodo y Vincent no pudo reprimir una risa entre dientes. Entonces su madre lo miró con ira.

—¡¿Y tú?! ¿Es que nunca piensas casarte? No te he visto acercarte a hablar con nadie en toda la noche. ¡¿Serás un hombre despreciable que no sostiene a una mujer porque no puede ni consigo mismo?!

Vincent dejó de reír. Sin decir una palabra se levantó y salió por la puerta. Emily buscó ayuda en los ojos de su padre, quién inmediatamente comenzó a discutir con Victoria. La muchacha no esperó al final, sabía que su madre terminaría ganando, igual que siempre. De modo que se levantó y fue tras Vincent. Cuando por fin se detuvo, estaban en el invernadero.

—¡Vince, espera!

—Emily… ¿por qué me seguiste?

—Mamá se pasó esta vez. No está bien que no haga nada al respecto.

—Bueno, ya la conocemos. Sabes, antes no era tan egocéntrica. Cuando era pequeño, me contó que ella tampoco quería casarse por conveniencia, porque creía que debía estar con su amor verdadero.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Emily estaba horrorizada. No podía concebir a Victoria Van Dort como una mujer soñadora, a quien le importara otra cosa que no fuera la reputación social.

—Sí, pero cuando cumplí los doce comenzó a ser más y más meticulosa en cuanto a lo que pensaran los demás. Siento mucho que esté descargando toda su frustración contigo. Como no pudo casarme a temprana edad, eres su última esperanza.

—¿Qué hiciste para negarte?

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dijeron que me iría por dos semanas con el abuelo?

—Por supuesto. Estuve muy triste porque te fuiste sin despedirte de mí.

—Bueno, lo siento —dijo, revolviéndole el cabello a Emily —, pero la verdad es que escapé de casa y no quería que nadie supiera donde estaba. Prefería vivir sólo en el bosque que ser un aristócrata casado. Encontré una cabaña abandonada y me quedé allí hasta que papá me encontró. No te dijeron la verdad porque no querían que te preocuparas, y yo tampoco.

—¡¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? Pudimos haber vivido solos por siempre, sin preocupaciones o vecinos exigentes!

Vincent soltó una carcajada. En verdad no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción, pero su sentido de incordia era mayor.

—¿A sí? Pues yo te vi muy feliz charlando con Lloyd Reynolds.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? Mamá me hará casarme alguna vez. Además, es muy guapo.

—¿Más que yo?

—Sí, pero ¿Vince?

—¿Sí? —preguntó distraídamente, girándose para pasear por el invernadero.

—¿Por qué te niegas a casarte? A mí, la verdad, me da igual.

Aun dándole la espalda a su hermana, Vincent palideció y se llevó una mano al pecho; la otra se tornó en un puño. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido. Titubeó.

—Yo… no lo sé. No quiero verme atado a compromisos.

_ ¿Está… mintiendo? _

La chica solía ser extremadamente terca, pero algo en el tono de voz de su hermano le indicó que era mejor no insistir. Si Vincent no quería decírselo  no lo iba a presionar, pero sólo por esta vez.


	5. Lorelei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fín ;)  
> Espero que les guste y que comenten.  
> Con todo el cariño,
> 
> Mars

Emily bajó a desayunar con una expresión de asesino serial que Jack el Destripador hubiera envidiado. En realidad la chica apenas si había pegado ojo. Se había quedado esas pocas horas de sueño después del baile meditando un conflicto interno. Siempre se había considerado a sí misma como un espíritu libre, un lobo solitario, pero por primera vez no le hubiera importado permanecer cada momento de su tiempo con alguien más (aparte de su hermano). Y ese alguien era Lloyd Regnard.

Tras el altercado de la cena, ella y Lloyd bailaron el resto de la velada, rieron y conversaron con completa libertad, algo que Emily debía reconocerle a su madre, considerando su actitud controladora de siempre. Pero no estaba completamente en paz consigo. Le interesaba alguien, que muy probablemente iba a ser su esposo pero ¿de verdad aguantaría toda una vida atada a ese chico tan perfecto? Era como el príncipe azul de los sueños de cada niña, mas Emily sabía que las cosas jamás son tan buenas como aparentan, mucho menos si de personas se trata. Finalmente, decidió que debía darle tiempo al tiempo y conocerlo mejor. Si las cosas no iban bien, siempre podía escapar, igual que Vincent.

—Buen día —dijo, prácticamente sin voz.

—¿Emily? ¿No dormiste bien?

—Uh, algo así —respondió, tras aclarar su garganta.

—¿Pesadillas de nuevo? —cuestionó su padre, con preocupación.

—No, no, sólo me desvelé.

—¿Estás segura, hija? No te ves bien, y jamás nos cuentas tus pesadillas. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa.

—Estoy bien, papá. Gracias por preocuparte, pero no hace falta.

Víctor no estaba convencido, pero decidió dejar las cosas así por el momento. Su hija no solía ser extrovertida en las mañanas, menos si tenía tales ojeras de muerto; ya hablaría con ella en otro momento. Por ahora, debía preocuparse del creciente éxito que estaba teniendo su fábrica, y una enorme pila de cuentas le esperaba sobre el escritorio de su oficina. Tenía un largo día por delante.

Después de vagar por la casa toda la mañana, Emily se aburrió y se sentó en la cocina para sostener una estimulante conversación con el cocinero acerca de qué tan dulces debían ser los pastelillos.

—Les pones demasiado azúcar —replicó ella.

—Así le gustan a su madre, señorita.

—¿Y qué? Entonces hazme un sándwich.

—Pero el almuerzo está casi listo.

—¡Qué el diablo me lleve, Roderich! Tengo hambre —vociferó, golpeando la mesa.

El hombre apreciaba mucho a todos los Van Dort, y les servía fielmente hacía más de quince años, pero Emily le resultaba increíblemente molesta en algunas ocasiones, especialmente cuando tenía hambre. Siempre se ponía de muy mal humor y revelaba el verdadero demonio que había en las más oscuras profundidades de su interior.

—Muy bien, ¿y si hacemos un trato?

—Roderich, sabes bien que llenar mi estómago no está a discusión, bajo ningún término.

—¿Qué le parece si se viste para almorzar? Le prometo que cuando baje, el plato estará esperándola en el comedor.

—¿Vestirme? ¿Acaso la Reina en persona nos acompañará?

—Por favor señorita Emily, la comida está casi lista. Sólo deme diez minutos.

Emily escrutó el rostro del hombre. Era bastante pálido, perfectamente en contraste con un eterno cabello rojizo y el bigote mosquetero bastante abundante. Las cejas espesas, los ojos verde oscuro, y los brazos fuertemente torneados por largos años levantando costales y barriles.

—Bien. Volveré en diez minutos exactos. Suerte, Roderich —le retó.

Regresó a su habitación y se vistió de forma simple, igual, era sólo el almuerzo. Pero claro, algo tenía que pasar. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras, su madre la encontró a medio camino y la reprendió por la ropa que llevaba.

—¡¿Pero qué te pusiste?! ¡Los invitados estarán aquí en cualquier momento; ve a ponerte algo elegante!

—¿Qué invitados?

—Clarissa debió decírtelo. La duquesa de Windfork vendrá con su hija. ¡Debes ponerte algo mucho más elegante!

Emily soltó un resoplido en forma de protesta, pero después de todo se lo debía a su madre por la velada con Lord Regnard, así que regresó sobre sus pasos y se vistió de ocasión.

—Mejor. Mucho mejor —declaró Victoria al ver a su hija regresar con un vestido verde menta recogido en la parte anterior de la falda.

_ No es nada cómodo para caminar, no digamos para sentarse, pero ya qué. _

La duquesa resultó ser una mujer muy hermosa de mediana edad, alta, de finas maneras y voz suave. Su largo cabello era tan blanco que a la luz del sol probablemente fuera molesto para la vista. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos azul claro se posaban en cada una de las personas que le saludaban con cortesía, llenándolas de una tranquilidad poco natural.

Su hija, por el contrario, era como la primavera. Tenía el mismo rostro, sí, pero lo portaba de forma muy distinta. Era una muchacha mucho más terrenal, por así decirlo. Su cabello era como el chocolate, las pecas le cubrían las mejillas y había una viva sonrisa en su rostro que sólo desaparecía cuando debía hablar de algo serio o mientras estaba comiendo.

El almuerzo fue exquisito. Roderich hizo gala de sus largos años de experiencia como nunca lo había hecho, dejando el estómago de Emily tan satisfecho que pensó que no sería capaz de volver a comer por el resto de su vida. Obviamente, la duquesa y su hija enviaron sus felicitaciones al chef, junto con una oferta de trabajo en Windfork, la cual Roderich amablemente rechazó.

No obstante, un dejo de preocupación cruzó el rostro de Emily al notar los grandes esfuerzos que hacían ambas madres para relacionar a Lorelei (la hija de la duquesa) y a Vincent.  _¿Qué demonios están tramando esas dos?_

—Lorelei, cuéntale a todos sobre tus habilidades en esgrima.

La joven intentó zafarse con una disculpa bastante pobre que, por supuesto, su madre no aceptó, insistiendo terriblemente. Así pues, la historia de cómo la increíble Lorelei había vencido a no-sé-cuántos contrincantes en imposibles tiempos record anotando tal o cual sinnúmero de puntos, a Emily le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro, pero dejando tras de sí un inevitable sentimiento de… ¿qué? ¿Qué era esa horrenda sensación que le provocaba un nudo en la garganta? ¿Celos, quizá? Sí, había de eso, pero también había algo más que no conseguía descifrar.

A pesar de todo, olvidó cada una de sus preocupaciones al posar la vista en los ojos de la duquesa. Ese azul pálido parecía atraerla a una trampa mortal, de alguna extraña manera, recordándole a un reptil.

_ Ojos de lagarto. Genial. Seguramente Lorelei heredó los de su padre. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :)  
> Solo quería decir que también estoy publicando esta historia en Potterfics. Por si alguien está interesado, puede verla en este link: http://www.potterfics.com/historias/163608  
> Pronto regresaré con un nuevo capítulo.  
> Ok, byeee ^^


End file.
